


Benedictus osculum eius

by arielgryffinpuff



Series: Jarchie Episode Extras [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 1x08, Episode Related, Fluff, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Playing video games, etc - Freeform, sort of established relationship, yes the title is latin sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielgryffinpuff/pseuds/arielgryffinpuff
Summary: Set during episode 8 after Jughead has just moved in with Archie and are playing video games in their room. Archie's dad knows they have a close relationship, but he prefers to stay out their way, for obvious reasons.Archie's grateful.





	Benedictus osculum eius

Archie and Jughead had just finished their game, ending with them both being obliterated and arguing over who had done a better job.

Jug was laughing, pulling on his beanie as his smile reached his ears, his perfect dimples showing and his soft blue eyes scrunching together. He leaned his hand on Archie.

"Oh - oh no, you are such a sore loser," Jughead said, looking up at Archie's gaze. "You _knew_ I was gonna beat you..."

Archie shook his head, never taking his eyes off him. He wanted to give a response, but suddenly he forgot how to speak.

"What...?" Jughead was still smiling, but looked a little out of breath and straight into Archie's eyes. Archie shook his head again, then he turned around to make sure the door was shut. He turned back to Juggie and just smiled fondly at him.

Jughead had always been quite shy, but not in the quiet-way, more in the introverted way. _'No, people are hell, Archie'_ , he had only said moments ago, but he was smiling at him at the time, so thought he was ruled out of that. And he was definitely a bit more on edge now that he was living in the Andrews' house.  
Archie sat close to him, swallowed and leaned in slowly, Jug following his eyes, his mouth parted slightly, when Archie went in for the kiss.

"Archie," he interrupted, and Arch looked puzzled. "What about your dad? What if he comes up here?"

Archie shook his head. "Don't worry about it. He's probably watching the game at the moment, or doing work or something. And plus, I told you, I can hear when he's coming up the stairs. Most of the time."

Jug huffs softly, and smiles as he put a hand on Archie's face to bring him in, their lips meeting with equal measure.

Archie slowly stood up, bringing Jug with him, and they sat down on the bed, lips still moving as one, messy, but hot, as Archie sat up more on the bed and took Jug's face in his heads, gently soothing it.

Jug pulled away a fraction. "Oh, I see," he said, and Archie looked lost again. "Is this why you ended the game?" He got louder, pulling away from him. "You got yourself killed on purpose to get me into bed!" He accused, feigned shock on his face. "Well, Archibald Andrews, I would never have thought..."  
"What? No! I -" Archie protested, and pulled Jughead's hand back to the bed, savouring his smirking face. "So what if I did..."  
Archie stroked Jug's hair, as Juggie leaned into him more, craving the touch. He pulled slightly at Jug's beanie.

"No, the beanie stays on," Jughead said solemnly. Archie looked disappointed.


End file.
